moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Devina Marie Johnson
Motto: "We are the watchers in the wild. We are the eagle on the wind. We walk the lonely road...for ours is the Unseen Path." Devina Marie Johnson From a very young age, Devi was introduced to Hawks and grew a fondness for them. She learned from her father how to breed them, help them hatch and how to train them from birth to become household pets, hunting companions, scouts, or a combination of the three. It took most of her life to perfect how to teach each bird to do different works, but she did have a way with the animals. So, if you have an interest of becoming an owner of a Hawk, speak with Devi. She will work with you to find the perfect bird for your needs. Physical Appearance Human Form: Devi is average height woman who is also elegantly maintained. Her long fiery red hair falls down shaping her face and goes to the middle of her back just below her bra. It is a thick and silky, well maintained hair. The shape of her face is oval and slender, giving her sea foam green eyes the appearance of almonds. Devi’s eyebrows are arched with an almost inquiring shape to them. She has naturally long lashes that are just a red in color of her hair fanning out to bring out her eye color even more. Her nose is quite charming and seemed almost sculpted perfectly for her face. The cheekbones that lined Devi’s face are high and prominent. Her cheeks seemed to always have a natural glow to them as well. Those cheeks lead down to her mouth, at which her lips are full, sensual, well-shaped and look as if they were made for kissing. Moving down to her chin, it was a delicately rounded one ending her face with a strong structure. Devi’s neck is long and slender, being held up by her narrow but strong shoulders. Her chest wasn’t overly large, but there is enough by any standards to keep a man happy at the very least. Leading to her stomach, which is extremely tone showing off her sculpted abs to anyone who could get close enough to see them. Or if she ever wore anything revealing, which probably was often with her choice of clothing. Long and strong arms lead down from her shoulders, having quite a bit of muscle to them, but she isn’t overly muscular by any means. Her hips are a bit curvy and it leads down to her nicely plump rear, which was very prominent part of her athletic body. Devi’s legs are extremely fit. They have to be for all her quick shuffling and moving she had to do because of her profession. Worgen form: Whenever Devi did actually switch forms, the transformation was completely massive. She grew almost another foot in height and her body type morphed along with it. The fur that covered her from head to toe was dark and rich in blacks and grays, except around her eyes and along her muzzle. That was a rich coffee color accenting those extremely long and thick black eyelashes that framed her sea foam green eyes perfectly. Her ears were small and pointy, but it really looked adorable on her. The long muzzle was stout for a worgen and had razor sharp teeth that lined the inside of her mouth perfectly, her canines only accented by the curve of her lips around her muzzle. The tip of her nose was almost a pure heart shape which only added to the adorableness of her ear. The hair that sprouted from her head is long and contrasting to her human form, it was pure raven black. Her hair feel down to her the middle of her back now, in oddly attractive stray strands of hair being blown in the wind. Traveling down to her neck, it is thick with her muscles able to be seen clearly. Her shoulders practically stream from her neck to the wide and brooding form that held everything she carried, making it look easy. Both of her arms were longer, riddled with muscles clearly showing she had strength in this form. If she is caught fighting, more than likely she would morph into her worgen form seeing as Devi's human form, she was not capable of defending herself that way. At the end of each arm were wide hands that had long claws that appeared to be just as dangerous as a package of fresh razors laced to the tips of each and every finger. With how her chest was, she didn't appear to be much in the way of breasts rather than the muscles that lined it. Of course she had breasts, but very modest ones. Continuing you down, her stomach area narrowed down a great deal accentuating that she was indeed a female. And then her hips, her hips spread out wide giving her that hour glass figure that so many women craved to have, but she didn't all too much care for being as she really disliked being in worgen form too often. Her rear was thick and firm, leading down to the long and toned legs. You could tell with her legs she was able to jump far and run faster than most people. Especially with her feet formed as they were, almost as if they were crafted just for running. Where as Devi hated this form truly, she had to admit it came in handy and it made certain things bearable...like reaching something on the back shelf that she wouldn't be able to reach in her human form. Personality How would one describe Devi's personality? Well, she is a fiery red headed woman, enough said. She has a blunt tongue and will tell you the truth, rather than utter a lie to you. There really isn't much else to say. History Childhood Early Childhood At around three in the morning, a loud crying could be heard echoing through the small house. A mother's happy cry echoed after the babes. Bursting through the door, a large man with fiery red hair came charging towards the room. The door swung open and he just stared down at his wife in their bed as she cradled their now swaddled infant in her arms. Pulling the blanket from over the now nursing infant's head was just as fiery red hair as her fathers and that perfect pale skin. Quickly moving to the side of the bed the man dropped to his knees wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulders and the other to tease ever so gently over the girl's cheek. "Devina. After mi' mother, aye?" He looked to his wife who beamed proudly at him. "Aye, an' we'll call 'er Devi." "Devi." He echoed her name giving a nod. "I li' it." Rachel began to fall asleep and the infant as well, so Samuel picked Devi up from her mother's arms and moved to sit in front of the fireplace with her, while Rachel slept and the nursemaids cleaned up. "'Ello my little Devi. 'Ow was yer trip eh? Ya tired yer mother out ya did princess." A odd expression was given by the infant, of course it was probably just sporadic movement, but he saw it differently. "Alri' alri', no' a princess are ya. Nah, no' my little girl. Hum...you're gonna be jus' li' yer father, aye? Aren' ya. Gonna give yer mother a 'eart attack aye? Aye...ya are." A haughty chuckle was given as the babe began to fall asleep in her father's large arms. A hand gently began to rub the girl's head. "My little red'eaded daughter, yer gonna set tha world on fire, ya are." Late Childhood ---- Devi was now eleven years old, she had just come out of the stables after putting her wolf in its stall from their day of riding. She came out skipping towards the house and there was a horse drawn carriage being prepared for storage, she recognized it as her Aunt's from Stormwind. The girl then set out to race to the house, bursting through the front door. "Auntie Laura!!!" Rushing to the woman's arms she wrapped her own around the woman's waist with her cheek pressed to the woman's stomach. "'Ow long are ya stayin' this time, Auntie?!" She was so excited as one could tell, she knew a visit from her Aunt meant stories of her Uncle, who married into the family, and their travels. "Oh my dear girl, I'm afraid I'm only here for a day or two at max. I have lots of business to tend to in Stormwind." The girls shoulders almost crumbled as they fell. "Oh." She stated plainly. But her Aunt didn't let that last long as she reached over to the table and pulled something from it. It was a small box wrapped in the prettiest blue wrapping paper with a blue ribbon, neatly tied around it keeping it together. Devi snatched it from her Aunt's grip and rushed to the chair she normally sat in and began to rip at the paper and ribbons. When she had it open, her mouth almost feel to the floor. It was a silver chain with a locket attached to it. Carefully she opened the locket and there inside held a picture of her father and mother together. Her eyes moved straight to her Aunt and the smile she gave her held so much love and appreciation. Getting to her feet she rushed towards Laura wrapping her arms around her waist again. "I love it, Auntie. Its perfect!" Releasing her, she turned and lifted that fiery red hair of hers letting her Aunt put the necklace on her. "Come now darlin' girl, I know ya wanna show yer dear ole da and mum yer new gift." She skipped and sat down between the pair showing the new necklace. They both mumbled something to her and gave a nod of thanks to Rachel's sister. At which Laura only smiled in returned, happy to see her niece happy with her gift. They spent the evening talking about how training was going for Devi with her own hawks, Henry had just been hatched and was her first one to train. Then came the new wolf pup she was hunting with during the days. In the last few years, even at a young age, Devi had learned a lot from her father and mother. Everything from housework, to cooking, hunting, training hawks, even learning how to handle her father's rifle. That thing had a nasty kick to it too, but it traveled a good distance at which her father found out she was pretty good at doing, once she got used to the gun. And thus, her training continued...for some time at least. Teenage Years ---- Now at the ripe age of sixteen she came strolling out of the barn once more, her lips plump and smiling. Tilting her head upwards to the sun she took in its brightness. But no matter how much time she spent out in the sun, she still stayed pale as could be. But thankfully she never burned either. A soft sigh was released when she heard her mother calling out to her. "Comin' mum." Looking around once more she headed towards the house, she could see her father working in the field not paying her one mind while he worked the tiller. A hearty chuckle left her lips while she continued to the house, she came inside and started to wash her hands. "Did ya 'ave enough ta eat at lunch, my pumpkin?" "Aye, mum, I did. Two 'ole steaks an' two 'elpin's of potatoes." Her mother let out a rather boisterous laugh. "Then aye, I'd say ya 'ad more than enough. Ya gonna end up with a butt larger than Gilneas iffin' yer no' careful child." A hefty laugh was given as Devi looked behind her at her own butt, shrugging to her mother. "If it gets much bigger I dunno 'ow I'm gonna wear my cloths cause my waist isn'a gettin' bigger, jus' my butt." She laughed again and so did her mother. Shaking her head again, Devi started to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she heard something she would wish for the rest of her life that she could unhear. The sounds of the horns blazing from the city and from the harbor. Both her mother and her ran outside to meet with her father that had also been rushing to them. "Get tha guns, Devi, jus' li' I showed ya. Then get ta tha basement and wait there. Do 'not' come out, ya 'ear me girl?" Devi always listened to her father so she just nodded rushing to grab her guns, especially the rifle her father crafted for her on her sixteenth birthday, only two months past. Getting down into the basement, she secured herself tightly inside listening to her mother and father rushing around upstairs. Slamming and shuffling began to die down as they had taken their positions. It was silent for a long time, causing Devi to have time to let things run through the girls head, her hands began to shake. But suddenly, there was a howl in the distance. Even with her in the basement she could hear it crystal clear. Devi's eyes went wide right as the guns began to fire upstairs. Her father began to scream orders at her mother, who did exactly as he said without skipping a beat. Shot after shot rang out, more yelling and then she heard it. Her mother screamed as something crashed through one of the front windows. Samuel let out a few colorful curses as she could hear his stomping towards her. Another gun shot rang out and a howl was heard. She thought it was over she Devi came rushing up the steps and out of the basement floor when another worgen jumped through the window, biting her father right in the neck almost rendering his head from his shoulders. A loud gasp was heard by the worgen and it was too late. It bound for her as she started to close the basement door, catching her on her forearm. Devi screamed out in pain, but she brought the door up just enough to slam it down on the worgen's head, causing it to release its hold on the girl. Finally she was able to secure the door again, keeping the worgens from coming after her, but...it was too late for her. She had been bitten, but she didn't understand the consequences of what happened. Moving further down into the basement she found the first aid kit that her mother had prepared for emergencies. Cleaning the wound, she then bandaged it and feel down into the chair down there. Her eyes moved over the room and her heart raced, both her parents were dead and she watched her father die to that horrible beast. She vowed to hate the horde from that moment on, because this was all their fault. Slowly she drifted off into a deep slumber. The Big Move ---- Her eyes fluttered open, her mind felt heavy almost like she'd been asleep forever. But within seconds everything began to flood her memories and she tried to rush to her feet. But she was tied down to the bed. "Le' me up! Where are they?! I wan' my mum and da!" The teenage girl wrestled against the restraints to no a veal. "Why am I tied down? Wha's goin' on?" She finally caught a glimpse of her Aunt, the woman looked to the doctor that had started to check Devi out, but she was trying to pull away from him, but again, the restraints kept her tied down. "Aye, Mi' Lady, she'll be jus' fine. Jus' need some rest an' some explainin' I'm sure." The woman smiled resting her delicate hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you doctor. I'll be sure to get a grand payment to you before we leave." Gracefully, as ever, she sat down beside Devina moving to brush the girls hair in a calming manner. "Devina, my sweet girl, you're going to be ok." She looked to the restraints and then sighed looking back to the doctor. "Are they necessary still?" A gesture was given to Devi's wrists and legs. Quickly, the doctor set to work releasing Devi from them. Once completely free she bolted upright wrapping her arms around her Aunt's neck. "I saw it...I saw pa die. A worgen...the nasty creature, 'e bit 'im and 'e died ri' in front of my eyes. I tried ta get back down ta tha..." She stopped her story looking at her arm. It was bandaged up and she quickly ripped it away. Turning her arm from side to side to look at the wound...but it was gone. "But...it bit me..." She was so startled at the missing of the teeth bites, not even a scar. "Yes, you were bitten, Devina. But..." Her Aunt took in a careful breath, looking into her eyes once more while brushing her hair with her left hand. "You're going to be fine. You are no longer feral, you are cured. Well, in a sense you're cured. You can still transform into a worgen." Quickly scooting away from her Aunt, both Devi's brows furrowed together hard. Shaking her head wildly Devi began to shake. "No...no. It's no' possible. I can'no' be one of them. No! I will no'! Ya should've le' me die! I don' wanna be a beast! Auntie...please. Le' me die! PLEASE!" She pleaded with her Aunt only to end up in her embrace sobbing from so many emotions rushing around in the poor teenage girl. "Am..am I ta live with ya now? In Stormwind?" Pushing her shoulders back, Laura looked Devi in the eyes and nodded, wiping away as many of the tears as she could. "Yes beloved child, you'll live with me now. Until you're old enough to be on your own that is. Less than two years, then you can decide what you wish to do with your life after that." There wasn't really much left to say for Devi. For the next two weeks she spent time getting all her animals, things, and parents things in order for the big move. She hated the idea of being in a big city with so many people and with her animals. A frown spread over her lips as she too the last look at her home. It had been completely ransacked by the worgen attack. A heavy sigh left the poor girls lungs as she turned to the carriage that awaited her, along with her Aunt. "Come along, my sweet. We have a long journey ahead of us and some catching up to do." Patting a spot beside her, Devi quickly moved into it, leaning into the woman's embrace. "Aye Auntie, lets 'ear all the stories ya can come up with." They both chuckled as the carriage set off on their travels. It would be the last time that Devi would see her homeland again. At least for many, many years. Adulthood ---- Early Adulthood ---- The woman was adorned in black once more, the passing of her Aunt was sudden and unseen. She had become ill with a cold one day and the next she had passed away in her sleep. The usually peppy fiery headed woman moved around the house silently. Her fingers teasing across the furniture, nic nacs, and what nots. Heavy sighs accompanied her solemn actions. She never thought that her Aunt would leave her as suddenly as her parents had, they were in the city after all. But she had left her all alone with no one or nothing but her pets. Moving out to the stables that her Aunt had made especially for her and her animals and plopped down into the hay that was pilled next to her bear. Both her arms moved to embrace it. "Bowser, 'what am I ta do now?" The bear made some funny movements, but it ultimately just laid there closing its eyes. It was nap time for the over grown beast. Slowly she sat upright picking at the hay beneath her, that forlorn look on her face still. That is until she heard a screeching sound coming from outside. She slowly rose to her feet tossing the hay down on the ground and looked at Bowser with a pointed finger at him. "Alri' now. Ya stay ri' there, ya 'ear me mister?" Turning and heading for the exit, the bear let out a huff as if to say he didn't plan on moving anyway. When she rounded the corner she held her right arm out watching the hawk glide down to land on her glove. Bringing the bird to face her, she smiles. "Oh 'ello there my lovely. What 'ave ya been doin' all day without me? Hum?" She looked to the sky seeing two other hawks flying and then about three more perched on the roof. A smile spread over her lips. The last batch of her hawks that she breed produced six eggs. That was a LOT for a hawk, but she was pleased that they all survived. "Ah, 'ello my lovelies. Are ya all 'ungry? Aye, ya are." She moved just inside of the barn and picked up a bucket she had sat out there only moments ago. There was a special trough crafted on the side of the building for her hawks to be fed. Today's choice was fox meat. They eagerly flew to the perch and began to eat, her lips curved upwards, the first smile of the day. Burring your loved ones was never an easy task, it took a lot out of Devi. It would be a few years before she would meet someone again, that could make her smile and make her happy. Present ---- UGH! Stormwind, the most boring cities of all the lands. Nothing but drugs, drinkings, thugs, thieves, and whores walking the city at this time of night. And she couldn't sleep to save her life. So she kept to herself as she walked around. The Lamb came into view and she smiled thinking it was about time to refill her flask and perhaps grab another glass to sit around and maybe read a book. Companion(s) Henry (Personal Hawk) ---- A light coffee was the color of his wings, with darker brownish grey colored strips on its wings. The rest of him was white, like fresh fallen snow. And the tips of his wings were almost pure black. There was nothing but blackness for his eyes, which seems to look everywhere at once. His wing span was approximate four feet wide and his talons at the end of his feet where sharp and easy to catch prey with, piercing through its flesh as it was caught by this quick flying hawk. Normally this magnificent bird could be seen perched on Devi's shoulder or flying in the sky close by her. He would alert her to danger if she felt she was in any or she scouted areas for him letting out different sounds if he sensed what she trained him to detect. So if she had any reason to fear of being attacked by you and her hawk was to get you in its sights, the bird would let out a loud pitch squawk in warning to its mistress. Bowser (Bear - Mount) ---- The bear was larger than most of his kind. Dark chocolate was the color of the bear's fur, short and extremely soft. It was nice during the winters to cuddle up to while traveling. The color of its eyes was that of the richest and purest honey. His ears were rounded at the tips giving that cute appearance. But in the end, this bear was anything but cute, he was ferocious and would rather rip your head off than to look at you. But when it came to Devi, the bear was like butter in the sun and melted to its owner. He was ever faithful to his mistress and only attacked anyone at her command, as did any of her other animals that she had as attackers. Bowser's body was large and very capable of carrying large loads or multiple people. Bruiser (Direwolf - Mount) ---- This overly large wolf stood flat footed at an impressive five foot six inches. He was just as tall as his mistress, but the ferocity in this beast would put the fear of what ever gods you believed in, into your heart. His dark amber eyes glared at your every movement, was ever watchful and always waiting for the command for him to pounce. If you were to even make the slightest movements to attack her in his presence then you can best believe that the wolf would attack you with its huge muzzle full of sharp teeth. Including to pounce on you with his almost four-hundred pounds of body. This beast loved his Mistress as they both grew up with one another, he had taken her in as her own pup and proudly watched over her as a father would his daughter. (Picture is when she was around twelve years old.) ''Lady (Direwolf - Pet) Lady is Bruiser's choosen life mate. She is just as big and tall as he is, but she does tend to have more of a temper than him. She had soft grey eyes, but when she felt she or her was threatened, even the fear that Bruiser set into you is nothing compared to Lady. Her fangs were her biggest asset, each of them almost two inches in length and could just about pierce through thick plate. Meaning that no matter your armor it is almost certain that Lady could bite through it, eventually at least. Her fur was a rich brown with a hint of grey mixed into it. Recently Bruiser and Lady had their first litter of pups. They were just as playful as regular puppies. 'Dartanian (Thorngrazer - Mount)' ---- This creature was large and extremely sturdy on its hooves. Dartanian stood over five feet and seven inches tall but with his horns, he was much larger. His horns were about three feet high and curved back on themselves almost completing a full circle. But unlike her other animals, this one was a very charming and tamed soul. It would just as soon eat out of your hand, rather than to fight against you. But that's not saying that if it was given the order, the large horns would be found trying to headbutt you in the head to knock you out. Devi's use for Dartanian was simple, she used him to help carry heavy gear or items up steep mountains for herself and her companions. He was able to carry over one-hundred pounds. But other than that, you'd find him roaming about Devi's lands eating anything and everything in its wake. 'Juzzat (Rusted Proto-Drake - Mount)' ---- This imposing monster stood over eight feet high and was the color of pure rust. The drakes wings span was over ten feet wide and its scales were riddled with thorny spikes. Her chest and down under her belly had the color of a dark grey. When she spread her wings, the thick scales that covered her from head to toe had just a hint of golden hues on each and every one. And when the sun was to hit this magnificent beast, she shined like a star in the sky using this to blind her foes if she had to. Traveling down to her tail there would be long trip and at the very end would be five spiny daggers waiting to lash out and rip a person to shreds. Although she is Devi's, the will of the beast was her own, but she was always willing to bend it for Devi's sake. There was a bond between Devi and her drake and Devi knew when she could push her luck with the beast and when she was best off letting things slide. Even with the drakes quick temper, she was Devi's favored creature. Notable Item(s) Weapon: Handcrafted sniper rifle: Her father crafted her rifle using Birch wood for the stock and all the metal works are crafted from Ghost Iron. It would seem that her father had worked for many years to perfect the weapon with its double barrels, large Tommy gun-like drums for the bullets, the specially crafted scope that was ordered specially for the gun. If one was to hold her weapon, they would feel that it did hold quite a bit of weight, but the touch of the wood would be silky smooth almost. The attention to detail in the weapon would have been painstakingly perfect and the efficiency of it would have been incomparable. 'Family and Friends' 'Rachel Johnson (Mother)' ---- (Deceased) Born and raised in Gilneas, by Margret and Thomas Langdon. Rachel grew up on a farm right ridge of the Headlands coast. She had only one sister named Laura Langdon. There wasn't much to the woman, but yet Samuel fell in love with her the first moment he laid eyes on her. He felt she was a very beautiful woman, though most considered her common in looks. Rachel was a proud woman, she worked her farm with her father, Thomas, every day from sun up to sun down. She stayed busy even when she wasn't working with her father, she'd help tidy up the house and do the cooking with her mother. There wasn't many times you'd see her sitting down to rest, but when you did, she normally had her nose in a book with a cup of tea. This was her favorite pass time event. She didn't go out like all the other girls her age and dance the night away, or do the 'fun' events others enjoyed. She was a homestead woman and that is where she stayed. 'Samuel Johnson (Father)' ---- (Deceased) Born and raised in Gilneas, by Jessica and Ralph Johnson. Samuel, mostly called Sam or Sammy, was raised inside the city walls of Gilneas. His mother and father owned a bakery right in the heart of the city and often baked the breads for the King and his royal family. But while Sam grew up, he wasn't the most like of children. Often he was teased because of his fiery red ginger hair and light skin. But the older he got, the less it phased him. Sam was the only child to Jessica and Ralph so they spoiled Sam to his hearts content. One day while making a special Delivery out in Headland he came across a woman who instantly stole his heart away. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and from that day forward he made a special trip at least once a week to see her. Once he worked up the nerve to speak to her, they hit it off right away. Then his once a week trips turned into every two days...soon everyday. He finally asked for her hand in marriage and they happily lived together on the coast with her family. Until their passing years and years later. They were the happiest couple you could ever imagine. 'Laura Pinnings (Maternal Aunt)' ---- (Deceased) Born and raised in Gilneas. Moved to Stormwind before the attack on her homelands due to marrying a man from Stormwind. He was a nobleman which gave her Aunt a great deal of power among the city, making it easy for Devi to become a citizen of Stormwind. Though Devi kept her head down and out of the spotlight, her Aunt savored every moment she could get. For many years she stood by her husband's side until an unfortunate carriage accident causing both Laura and her husband to lose their lives. This left Devi alone once again, until a few years down the road. 'Scarlett Thatcher (Daughter)''' ---- (Deceased) Scarlett was born to Devina and Jack Thatcher in late December of the year 36 L.C. Love Interests None Category:Gilnean Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Hunters Category:Church of the Holy Light